Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting apparatus, an output method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of using a picture obtained from a monitoring camera or the like and detecting that an object such as a human body has passed through a specific point in the picture, it is detected that the object has passed through the specific point by tracking, within the screen, the object detected in the picture.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-373332, an object is detected based on a motion vector, the position of the object to be found in the next frame is estimated, and the object is tracked by means of template matching. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-50934, a face is detected, and face tracking is performed based on movement information detected from a correlation between a current frame and a past frame. It can be determined whether an object has passed through a specific point, based on a result of this tracking.
In general, in passage detection using video analysis processing, passage of an object is determined by detecting that a tracking line, which is a trajectory of object tracking, has intersected with a determination segment or a determination area frame that is set within a screen.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-233919, intruder detection is performed by detecting a moving object within a camera image as a moving body and setting an entry prohibition line within the camera image. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-333146, it is proposed to set, as a detection area, a range formed by performing OR processing regarding a lower area of a moving body generated in time series within a visual field area.
Conventionally, when setting a detection line or a detection area for detecting passage of an object or the like within a screen, a person who configures this setting estimates a trajectory of a detection target object to some extent, and sets the detection line at an approximate position such that the detection line intersects with the estimated trajectory.
In particular, in the case where a camera is installed so as to perform monitoring obliquely from above, in the case where the camera is inclined, or in the case of a wide-angle lens, trajectory estimation is more difficult, and it is hard to find out where to set the detection line in the screen.
Furthermore, after the person who configures the setting sets a provisional detection line as above, it is necessary to take time and effort to conduct checking or a repeat of trial and error, such as to have a person actually pass through or to apply the provisional detection line to a past picture, in order to check whether the detection line enables passage to be detected in practice, resulting in troublesome setting operations.
As described above, there has conventionally been a problem in that it is difficult to easily set a detection line for detecting a desired moving object.